


what came before

by Dain



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Betrayal, Brainwashing, Canon Divergence - Order 66, Gen, Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Jedi are powerful, but not infallible. If he times this right, he might make it past her guard. If he times this right, he might kill her before she kills him.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	what came before

They circle each other, wary, calculating. Her lightsabers shimmer blue, a mockery of his armor, his battalion, his _family_ , as she waits for him to make his move.  
  
Rex isn’t a fool. He knows what she’s capable of, what she can do to him if she tries. But she’s been holding back, and although he can’t count on that lasting forever, it’s something he can take advantage of.  
  
Jedi are powerful, but not infallible. If he times this right, he might make it past her guard. If he times this right, he might kill her before she kills him.  
  
“Rex,” she says. She’s likely going to make another appeal to their shared history. It’s insulting that she thinks he’ll be swayed by that when she’s already demonstrated that it means nothing to her.  
  
She was the one that betrayed them, not the other way around.  
  
But before she can say more, he spots his opening. He only has a moment, but it’s a chance, and a chance is all he needs.  
  
Her eyes are wide, confused, pleading. She’s a good actor, just not good enough.  
  
He takes the shot.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://moonbittern.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
